reason 2 not to bet on duels
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: another bet with ineresting wagers and this time jaden's the winner...what suprises is Chazz in for? Chazz/Jaden, explicet content.


A/N:

ME: so Jaden have any fun with Chazz lately?smirks suggestively JADEN: blushes that's not any of you business… ME: I'm the author of course it's my business! And besides you don't have to answer any way. JADEN: really? ME: yup, that's what the stories for! JADEN:sweat-drops and falls over JESSE: also, Bloodberry don't own GX or any of the characters! JADEN: hey Jesse! JESSE: hey Ju-chan! random bucket hits Jesse in the head Ow! CHAZZ: I told you to stay away from him! pulls out metal bat JESSE: ran away! runs away

000000

"Jaden where are we going?" Chazz complained as said boy dragged him down the hall. He was getting very annoyed at the fact that Jaden wouldn't tell him where they were headed. All he had said before dragging him out of the dorms was 'that it's time you hold up your end of the bargain'.

This was in reference to yet another duel bet they had made. This time Jaden had won and now Chazz was a little nervous about where they were going. See, the bet this time had been that whoever won got to pick any place they wanted to have sex. And the fact that Jaden wouldn't tell Chazz where they were headed was making him nervous—not that he would admit it.

"You'll see. Now keep quiet," the slacker said as they rounded another corner. Jaden stopped and looked around the hall. 'Empty perfect' he thought and led them to the first door. "Now let's see if I got this right…" Jaden mussed as he punched in numbers on the little key pad next to the door. "Jackpot!" he exclaimed as the door slid open.

"Jaden what are you...Oh hell no!" Chazz said sternly as he realized where they were.

"You don't have a say in the matter. And besides do you know how long it took me to find out that lock code? It wasn't easy," the Jaden said as he pulled Chazz inside Dr. Crowler's office.

"I don't care," the black slifer stated firmly.

"Like I said you don't get a say in the matter. The bet was 'whoever wins get to pick any place on campus to have sex no exceptions'," Jaden replied repeating what the terms of their bet had been.

"But why would you want to do it here?"

"Because," was all the slacker replied as he mover passed the other disgruntled boy to close and lock the door.

"Jaden, I don't care what the bet said I am not hav-" the black slifer was cut off by his boyfriend's lips being pressed to his own. Said boy pulled back briefly and Chazz once again tried to protest. "Jaden I won-" another kiss and Chazz was backed up against Crowler's desk. "Have sex with yo-" another kiss this time with much more force, and Jaden didn't pull away.

One of the slacker's hands reached down to cup Chazz's crotch and rub it firmly through the thick material of his pants. Said boy made a low toned groan in the back of his throat, and felt a fire spark low in his belly. "Think about is Chazz," Jaden whispered as he pulled away. Leaning in he ran his tongue over the shell of Chazz's ear. "Isn't it exciting? Knowing he could walk in on us at any time?"

Chazz gave another more aggressive groan and in one swift move had their positions reversed. He loomed over the other duelist, pushing him against their professors' desk. "Well, when you put it like that…." He dove in and attacked his rival's neck and collar bone. Biting and sucking leaving several prominent hickeys.

Jaden moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Chazz…" he breathed as said boy licked back up to his mouth. They met in a hot kiss tongues fighting for dominance even though they both knew how would win. As always the black slifer took control and Jaden was more than happy to give it to him. The later let out a low moan as Chazz grasped his ass and lifted him up on to the desk.

The slacker whined as the other pulled away. Chazz smirked at this and pulled Jaden's shirt up, leaning in he placed wet kisses to the soft tan skin. Working his way up to one of Jaden's dusty nipples he took it between his teeth and nibbled it lightly. Jaden mewled at the small amount of pain that came with the pleasure. His rival took this as a good sign and began to suck it gently. While his mouth worked on his lovers chest one of his hands snaked down his body to the front of his jeans.

Jaden let loose another moan as his aching need was rubbed through his pants. "Please Chazz…" he whined. The black slifer smirked and opened his rivals fly. Slipping his hand in he stroked him through the thin material of his….

"Panties?" Chazz questioned looking down at Jaden's crotch.

"What can I say," the questioned boy answered. "I like them better then boxers….and I know you do too." Chazz blushed slightly but had to agree. There was something strongly erotic about Jaden wearing them. Abandoning his boyfriends tone, tan chest he got to his knees and pulled down Jaden's pants. Leaning in he licked up the throbbing length in front of him, still covered by the thin mesh panties. The soft mewl he got from his partner was all the encouragement he needed—not that he really needed any—and sucked softly at the shaft, placing kisses up and down. The black slifer cruelly avoided the leaking head as he licked, kissed, and sucked at the throbbing dick through the panties.

"Please… Chazz stop teasing me," Jaden panted as he looked down at the other boy. Chazz smirked and looked up at the flushed boy above him.

"Please what Jaden?" he asked playing dumb. "How am I supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me?"

"Chazz, please… my, my cock..." the slacker breathed.

"Yes, what about your cock?" the other asked, letting his fingers tease said organ.

"Su-suck it please…" Jaden begged, he was getting desperate for it now. "I want to feel me in your mouth…" that seemed to do the trick and the panties were pulled down with the pants. Chazz licked the tip tasting the bead of precum that had gathered there. Licking his lips he took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around it firmly. Jaden let out a moan and fell back on the desk; he knocked a cup of pencils off on to the floor but didn't care.

The black slifer bobbed his head between his rival's legs. Sucking and licking at the pulsing organ that occupied his mouth. The taste and sounds of Jaden were making him painfully hard and he couldn't resist as he reached down to undo his own pants. He moaned as he was freed from the tight fabric, and apparently Jaden liked that; for the boy squirmed on the desk sending a few other things toppling to the floor. Neither of them seemed to notice, both occupied with other things. Jaden with the pleasure of his lover's mouth, and Chazz with pleasuring Jaden as well as himself.

Chazz's right hand worked swiftly over his erection as he hummed and sucked on Jaden's. Said boy was panting heavily and the muscles of his legs and stomach began to twitch and convulse slightly. "Ch-Chazz! I-I'm going to cum!" he rasped. The addressed boy gave one last long lick on Jaden's member before pulling away. Even though he knew better things were to come Jaden couldn't help but whine.

Chazz stood up and gazed at Jaden; his two tone brown hair was messy bangs slick with sweat, his face was tinted a rosy color, and his chest was heaving with his heavy lust driven breaths. Swallowing hard Chazz spit on his hand—not the most graceful way to obtain lube but it would do. He pressed two fingers to Jaden's puckered entrance and pressed them in gently.

If there was one thing Jaden didn't like about how Chazz made love—and really there wasn't much to complain about—it was the way he prepared him. Always starting with two fingers, not one. When confronted the black slifer had said he just didn't have the patients for that. Jaden didn't like it but he dealt with it, Chazz being Chazz he knew it could be worst.

The digits moved in and out of the tight channel, curving up to brush that little bundle of nerves that made the pain worth the pleasure. Jaden squirmed and pushed back onto the pleasure giving digits. A third stealthily sneaked in as he did so, and all three scissored and stretched him. Moans came in an almost constant stream as Chazz prepared his lover.

The black slifer's member twitched at these sweet sounds and precum dripped from his head to the maroon carpet. Removing his fingers he pumped himself a few times, slickening himself with precum. Gripping his rival's hips he pressed the head of his need to his partner's entrance. This time he didn't even have to push, as Jaden eagerly pushed back against him spearing himself.

Both boys moaned at the sensations that flooded them. Swallowing hard Chazz began a steady pace of thrusting into his love. Jaden gasped every time he was filled by his boyfriend's erection, and wanted—needed—more. "Ohhh…uunnn...Cha-zz," he spoke through his pants and moans. "H-harder…ahhh!! Y-yes, un…Unnn!" Jaden cried as his partner complied with his request. Jaden's arms looped over his head, gripping the edge of the desk to keep from being pushed over it.

Chazz groaned and leaned down to kiss and suck at his rival's chest. His right hand gripped Jaden's hip while the other slipped between them to fondle his neglected member. Jaden moaned at this new attention, and his muscles once again began to twitch and spasm as his climax neared. Chazz felt this and speed up, the desk made a low creek as it slid on the carpet but neither noticed.

"Chazz!!" Jaden called and arched off the desk so hard it looked as if he would break in two. His muscles tightened around his lovers cock as he came hard. His seed spilling in Chazz's hand and on his own stomach. The later groaned and bit down on Jaden's chest hard as his own orgasm broke. His essence coating the warm inner walls of his lover.

Both boys breathed heavily as they traveled to nirvana and back again. Normally they would curl up and fall asleep after a session like that but that couldn't happen here. Pulling carefully out of Jaden, Chazz stood up and made himself decent brow frowning at the wet feeling in his pants. Jaden sat up and jumped off the desk, wincing slightly at the pain in his back side. Pulling his shirt down he buttoned up his slifer red jacket, to cover up the stains on his black shirt.

"Hurry up," Chazz said sternly. "We gotta get out of here." Jaden nodded as Chazz opened the door, peeking out to make sure no one was around. Sure that the cost was clear he pulled Jaden out and darted down the hall, ignoring his boyfriends complaints about his sore ass.

Crowler had been stuck in boring, pointless meetings all day, and wanted nothing more than to put the files he had away in his office before returning to his room. He stopped in front of his office door and yawned before punching in the code. The door slid open and Crowler got one foot inside before his jaw dropped and the files slipped from his grasp to the floor.

"Oh, my word!" he gasped in horror as he stepped inside and examined his trashed office. The room reeked of sex, the desk was cockeyed and out of place. Pencils, papers, picture frames, and other items that once sat neatly on his desk were all over the floor.

The professor stood there completely stunned for several moments before turning and running out of his office. "Chancellor Sheppard!!" he screamed as he ran down the hall.

Back in the slifer red dorms, Jaden suddenly shivered. "What's the matter?" Chazz asked the other boy.

"Don̕ know just got a strong chill…." He shrugged it off and curled up closer to his love on the big soft couch.

FIN.


End file.
